So the Drama, Global Dispatches 2 - Perry's longest night
by Jasoomian-Panthan
Summary: Second story in my So the Drama, Global Dispatches series. Perry, still a backup agent for the OWCA, is send on a nighttime mission against Professor Matto. But when the Diablo attack suddenly starts, he has to save Danville from two threats.


**A/N: **_The second entry in my So The Drama – Global Dispatches series. This time, we focus on the Diablo invasion in Danville, the Tristate Area._

* * *

"Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday Dear Fe-Erb

Happy Birthday to You."

And when his parents, stepbrother and stepsister stopped singing, the green haired boy named Ferb blew out the 9 candles on the special Bueno Nacho birthday-dish in front of him. This year, the Flynn-Fletcher family had decided to celebrate the birthday of their oldest son at some other place than the traditional family restaurant, and since Bueno Nacho had introduces a kids meal 2 days earlier, it seemed the perfect choice. Since today was Friday and had been a regular school day, the big celebration with friends and family would be tomorrow. Today was just a family dinner.

Once Ferb was done, the red haired, eight year old boy next to him shook his hands. "Congratulations bro, you are officially ahead of me once more. Enjoy it while it lasts though, in just over two months I will catch up with you again".

Ferb just gave him a thumbs up. He never had been much of a talker. Not that he had a speech impediment or something like that; whenever Ferb did talk, his speech was flawless and he often used words you wouldn't expect from a boy his age. It was just that he hardly ever felt a need to express himself with words.

After Phineas was done, Ferb's father, Lawrence, and his stepmother Linda congratulated him too. His stepsister Candace was the last one.

One member of the family did not participate in the celebration. That was their pet; a platypus named Perry. He just laid under the table at Phineas feet, until he suddenly felt the boy pick him up.

"And of course Perry congratulates you as well" Phineas said. Perry just chattered in agreement. Ferb patted him on the head, and Phineas put him down again near Candace. She quickly shove him away with her foot. "Did we really have to bring Perry along?"

"Of course, he is also part of our family" Phineas said.

Perry remained emotionless, but inside he was smiling. Sometimes he wished he didn't have to keep his intelligence a secret from his owners so he could let them know how much they meant to him. They thought him to be an ordinary Platypus, but Perry was anything but. He was after all born in the animal agent-program of the secret organization OWCA, and like animals from this organization Perry was in reality a highly intelligent secret agent.

As Perry closed his eyes, he thought back of his time with the Flynn-Fletchers so far. Next summer it would be exactly three years since the Flynn-Fletcher family bought him at an OWCA pet store and they officially became his host family. Much had happened since then. Perry frequently had to leave during the day so he could participate in the various trainings all agents had to go through, but whenever he was home he was never far from Phineas and Ferb. The two boys loved him, and he loved them in return. Right now Perry had more time to spend with them than he used to during his first year. His training had been completed, but at the moment he was still a back-up agent, which meant he would only be send on a mission if a regular agent was unavailable for some reason. Had times been harder he would no doubt have been a regular agent by now, but the OWCA had an easy time lately. No new mad scientists had shown up with their various evil plans, and the ones the OWCA was aware off were kept in check by the current agents.

"Hey Ferb, we finally got our own Diablo's" Phineas said as he opened his kids meal and took out the toy that came with it; a small, red and black devil, with a huge grin on its face and a letter D on its forehead. Ever since their introduction they had been a worldwide sensation. In fact, Phineas and Ferb were just about the only kids in their street who did not have a Little Diablo yet. Some big kid named Bufford even had five already, but that was mostly because he took them from other kids. Lawrence and Linda had seen no reason to go to Bueno Nacho the day the Diablo's first came out since they had already planned to go here today. For the past two days Phineas and Ferb could only watch as the other kids played with their new toys. For a moment they seriously considered building their own Diablo's, even better than the ones Bueno Nacho provided. In the end they choose not to, but Perry didn't doubt his owners could actually do it if they put their minds to it. They were very smart for their age, and from time to time already came up with quite complex projects. It wouldn't be long before they would give in to their desire to invent, not caring about things like that they were actually too young for doing those kind of things, and create the wildest things imaginable more and more frequently. Perry could only hope that when that day would come, they would use their talents for good. Many of the mad scientists the OWCA had to fight also showed great intelligence at a young age after all.

"Even you got one Candace" Phineas said, pointing at the box in front of Candace.

"Come on, I'm way too old for these childish things" the orange haired thirteen-year-old said. "Let Perry have this one". She took her Diablo out of its box and put it down on the ground next to Perry. Perry only briefly looked at it. He had as much interest in this little, toy devil as Candace had.

* * *

Around 8:00 PM the Flynn-Fletchers returned home from Bueno Nacho.

"Don't forget boys. You promised to clean up your room tonight" Linda said.

"Aw mom, it's Ferb's birthday. Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Phineas asked.

"No Phineas, a promise is a promise, you know that".

Phineas sighed, but soon the smile returned on his face. "Well Ferb, in that case we know what we're gonna do tonight, right?". Ferb nodded. Phineas picked up Perry and his Diablo, and carried him up the stairs. Ferb followed with his own and Phineas' Diablo. Perry agreed with Linda on this one; Phineas and Ferb's room was quite a mess. Phineas put Perry down on his bed.

"Ferb, this seems like a good time to test out our new pocket-dimension cube, don't you think" Phineas said, but when he turned around he saw Ferb was already holding it in his hands; a small, metal cube about the size of a rubiks cube, with a button on the side. "Ferb, way ahead of me again, like always. What would I do without my famous brother?".

"Fetch the cube yourself" Ferb said, to which they both laughed. "Okay enough, let's get started". Phineas pushed the button on the side of the cube, and on top of it a circular hole opened up. Inside was nothing but darkness, and once the hole was opened, a small, black vortex came out of it. When it had stabilized, Phineas and Ferb began to pick up whatever was lying on the ground; clothes, scrap metal, cardboard and paper from earlier projects, old toys etc., and put them all in the vortex. When they were done, Phineas pushed the button again and the vortex disappeared.

"And it is still less than 0,001% full. Imagine how much you could put in here Ferb" Phineas said.

Perry chattered. "Yeah that is right Perry. This is our best invention so far". Phineas put the cube back in the closet, just when Linda came into the room followed by Candace.

"Nice work boys. You can come downstairs for some leftover birthday cake". As she left, Perry could hear Candace complain. "I tell you mom, I saw it. They had this metal box they put all their stuff in".

Perry didn't hear Linda's reply, but he was sure she would dismiss it as usual. As Phineas and Ferb left the room, Perry lied down on his pillow between the boys' beds. It wouldn't hurt going to bed early tonight.

Little did he know at that point this was going to be the longest and most absurd night of his life so far….

* * *

It began around 11:04 PM.

Phineas and Ferb were fast asleep in their own beds, each with their own Little Diablo besides them. They had put Perry's Diablo next to him on his pillow, but Perry had been unaware of that so far since he had been sleeping when the boys came back to their room.

Now his sleep was disturbed by the sound of some alarm going off. It was his wrist-communicator. Perry quickly silenced it and looked to both beds besides him, but fortunately Phineas and Ferb had slept through it. He looked at the communicator again. There was only a text message visible on screen.

"Report to OWCA Headquarters"

"A mission, why now?" Perry thought. He opened the zipper in his pillow and pushed a button on the inside. Immediately the pillow sprouted wings. The bedroom window opened up and the flying pillow took off. Regular agents had their own lairs in the direct vicinity of their homes, but backup agents like Perry always had to report to headquarters for their briefing. It was for this reason the OWCA had installed several transportation vehicles disguised as ordinary household objects around the Flynn-Fletcher house, with this Pillow-plane being one of them. Perry reached OWCA headquarters in less than 2 minutes. A hatch in the roof opened up and Perry entered, landing in the office of Major Francis Monogram. Monogram was already waiting. He was fully dressed in his regular uniform, but it was obvious he too had recently been awoken in his sleep. Perry stepped off his pillow and walked over to his commanding officer.

Monogram had indeed aged a lot the past years. When Perry was adopted by Phineas and Ferb the man still had black hair. Now his moustache was completely white and his hair was turning white too. There were still some strands of black in it, but in another year or so they would be gone too. Perry saluted and Monogram saluted him back.

"Good night backup-agent Perry. Sorry to call you at this hour of the night, but unfortunately, evil never sleeps. So let's get to the point. The mad scientist Professor Matto has been seen in Danville again. Our sources informed us he has a lab set up in the basement of Mamma Leone's Italian Bistro, and is planning some diabolical scheme. And unfortunately, his regular nemesis agent D has… one of his stubborn moods again".

Monogram stepped aside and Perry could see the intern Carl talking to a Donkey with a Fedora on his head.

"Come on Agent D. Your organization needs you".

Agent D just brayed and looked away. Carl tried to push the donkey to Monogram for his briefing, but Agent D resisted every attempt and stayed firmly where he was.

"So, you will have to substitute for him on this one. Here is your spare Fedora…" but when Monogram handed Perry a Fedora, he noticed the Little Diablo doll on the pillow-plane "what?... you too, backup-agent Perry?"

Perry now also noticed the Little Diablo which he had unintentionally brought along. And since he couldn't talk, he just gave Monogram a sheepish grin. Monogram sighed "is there anyone left who doesn't like those Bueno Nacho toys?"

"What's wrong with them sir? Look how cute they are" Carl said while he took a Little Diablo from the table next to him.

"Carl, I told you to get rid of that thing. Now off you backup agent Perry, and take your toy with you please".

Perry saluted Monogram again, picked up his Little Diablo toy, and walked over to a waiting hover car. Shortly after he had left, another agent, a chicken, came into Monogram's office, holding a sheet of paper. Carl took it from him.

"Thanks agent C". He quickly glanced over the paper. "It looks like a message from Agent R of the Tri-City division in Colorado sir. He says….." suddenly Carl's eyes widened in shock. "….No... Sir, you must read this!"

* * *

Not much later Perry arrived at Mamma Leone's Italian Bistro. When he found the door locked, he went back into the hover car and used it as a battering ram to break through the door. He left the car in the restaurant section upstairs and went straight for the basement. As soon as he kicked open the door, he noticed a man, no doubt professor Matto, standing bent over a table.

"Ah, Agente D. How nice of you…" it was at this point Matto turned around and noticed much to his surprise that it was a platypus instead of a donkey that had just broken into his basement lab "…Mamma Mia! You are not agente D".

Perry examined his foe carefully. Professor Matto looked like a stereotypical Italian man; short black hair, black moustache, short and slightly chubby posture. He was wearing a lab coat. When he noticed the words '_backup agent_' written on Perry's fedora, the understood the hint. "Ah, so signor Platypus replaces agente D tonight. No problem". Suddenly Matto took a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. The next moment two halves of a pizza box came flying towards Perry from opposite sides of the basement, trapping him in between. Now, Perry found himself trapped in a pizza box, with only his head sticking out of it. He immediately tried to break free, but the box was clearly made from something other than cardboard; he couldn't break it open.

"Good thing I always prepare traps for agents of any size. Now signor Platypus, you are probably wondering what a mad scientist like me is doing at this hour of the night. Well, you see. For some time now I have been dreaming of conquering your bello city of Danville. And I thought; what if I took something away from the citizens of this town, and don't give it back to them until they promise to swear loyalty to me? And what do the people of Danville need almost every day?"

Perry kept silent.

"That's right. Their cars. So I build this little device here called the Tornado-ioner"

He held up a device that looked like a transmitter for an R/C plane or car. Perry however just stared at him indifferently.

"Si, impressive isn't it. Now signor Platypus, with this little device I can create a remote controlled tornado and use it to suck up all cars in Danville, and then transport them to some place outside town. Can you imagine the panic tomorrow morning when hundreds of people cannot go to their work or bring their children to school? They will do anything to get their cars back, even surrender their town to me".

Apparenly Matto had forgotten that tomorrow would be a Saturday. The mad scientist put the ioner back in his pocket. "Well ciao signor Platypus. I'm off to the Danville tv tower. Maybe I will come back afterwards to free you. But probably not".

With these words Matto turned around and walked out of the basement door and slammed it shut behind him. Perry could hear him walk up the stairs, curse something about the broken front door, and then walk out into the street.

Now Perry had to break free and stop Matto before he could execute his plan. He looked around for any tool that might be within his reach and could be used to cut himself out of this strange box, but he saw nothing. The basement was hardly a lab at all; it mostly contained food supplies for the bistro. Only on the far end had Matto installed a table with some equipment on it.

It was then Perry heard something upstairs again. Footsteps…. Small footsteps that is. The sound was faint, but there was no denying it. Someone, or something, was up there. The next moment however the sound of the footsteps was interfered by the sound of Perry's wrist communicator beeping. Monogram was calling him, but Perry was now in no position to answer. His arms were securely trapped inside the pizza box.

The beeping continued, but so did the footsteps. Only they were louder this time, much louder. Something big and heavy was upstairs. Perry could hear it kick aside tables and chairs. The footsteps now went towards the stairs and Perry could hear an explosion.

"What could possibly…."

But he couldn't even finish his own thought. Suddenly another explosion knocked the door to the basement out of its hinges. It collided with the pizza box Perry was trapped in and caused the box to break open, freeing Perry in the process. The place where the door had been was filled with smoke, and inside that smoke Perry could see two glowing eyes staring at him.

The thing entered the basement. Perry backed up a little. He had no idea yet what this thing was, but it couldn't be good. When the smoke finally cleared a little Perry could see his attacker was a robot; it resembled the Little Diablo, but many times larger, and much more dangerously looking. The robot actually had to bent forward since the basement was too small for him to stand upright. When he noticed Perry, his eyes started to glow even brighter.

The wrist communicator was still beeping. Perry quickly pushed the answering button and Monogram appeared on screen.

"Backup agent Perry. Those Diablo toys are not what they seem. They are in fact highly advanced battle robots"

Behind Monogram Perry saw Carl trying to defend himself against his own, now also giant, Diablo with a chair, screaming "Back, back you foul creature!".

The Diablo however easily smashed the chair out of Carl's hands. Suddenly Agent D jumped between Carl and the Diablo, turn around, and kicked against the robots legs. It didn't do much good, but at least the Diablo was distracted now and went after Agent D instead of Carl. Agent D ran to some place off screen, and the Diablo followed him. Perry held his communicator towards the Diablo in the basement. "Oh… I see you already know. Anyway, forget Matto. This is a class 10 disaster. All agents must round up this enemy army and eliminate it. Monogram out!".

Perry had kept one eye at the Diablo in the basement all the time, which turned out to be a good thing because suddenly the robot aimed his arm towards Perry, retracted it's claw, and fired an energy weapon hidden inside his hand. Perry ducked and the blast narrowly missed him. It did hit Matto's work table and completely obliterated it along with any equipment that had been placed on top.

Realizing he had not much room in the basement to keep dodging the shots, and since the Diablo was blocking the only way out of the basement, Perry ran directly towards his opponent and climbed on the Diablo's arm before the robot could shoot again. The Diablo wouldn't dare to shoot Perry if Perry was on him, lest he might damage himself, so instead he tried to grab Perry with the claw on his other hand.

While Perry climbed from the Diablo's arm onto his head, he noticed something he had missed before; a gas pipe, no doubt leading to the kitchen, running parallel to the wall. This gave him an idea. He quickly jumped down from the Diablo again and slowly backed up to the wall. He was still too close for the Diablo to try and use his energy gun, so the Diablo lashed out at Perry with his claw, just like Perry had hoped he would. Perry quickly jumped aside and the Diablo instead struck the gas pipe and ripped it open. Immediately Perry could smell the basement was starting to fill with gas.

Now he had to be quick. Perry backed up again, allowing the Diablo to slowly follow him further into the basement. When they were in roughly halfway into the basement, Perry jumped onto the Diablo again, climbed over him, and jumped down to the ground. Then he ran for the stairs. The smell off gas was overwhelming now. The basement had to be filled almost completely. As Perry tried to make his escape, the Diablo, apparently unaware of the gas, aimed his weapon at the fleeing Platypus and fired…

The resulting explosion destroyed the entire basement and a huge portion of the bistro with it. Perry was launched up the stairs like a platypus-rocket and landed in the now half destroyed restaurant section. His tail was scorched, but otherwise he was fine. His hovercar was fortunately still here. He quickly climbed into it and sped off. He had half expected to be met with more Diablo's upon leaving the bistro, but the streets were empty. Surprised, he contacted Monogram again.

"Back-up Agent Perry. I see you got rid of your Diablo too, good."

Behind him Carl was sweeping up the remains of his own Diablo, which apparently had been defeated as well.

" Listen; the Diablo's have so far only been activated on grand scale in Middleton. I guess the Diablo's that attacked you and Carl must have been activated accidently ahead of schedule. However, Agent R fears the rest can be triggered any moment now, so make it your primary mission to round up and destroy as many Diablo toys as you can".

Perry saluted him, but where would he start? So many kids in Danville had these Diablo's. Even Phineas and Ferb had them now.

That was when the truth hit him like stone. Phineas and Ferb!

Perry turned the hovercar around and flew back to the Flynn-Fletcher house at full speed. Along the way he could see other agents gathering the Diablo's from various houses, and destroy them. Perry could only pray he would be on time to do the same for Phineas and Ferb. In the distance he also noticed the tv tower. No doubt Matto would be there by now, preparing to steal all the cars in Danville. Perry chattered angrily; he hated it if he had to let a mad scientist get away, but this was more important. When he reached Maple Drive, he saw Pinky destroying Isabella's Diablo.

Suddenly he heard a boy scream. "No! Leave me alone! I'm sorry I stole you guys, I will give you back to your owners tomorrow". Perry froze. It was Bufford, and there was no doubt about who he was talking to. The next moment Bufford, still dressed in his pyjama's, came running out the front door of his house, followed by the five Diablo's he owned. They were still small now, but once they stepped outside, Perry saw them grow to the same size as the Diablo that had attacked him.

No time to be discreet now. Perry stopped the hovercar in front of Phineas and Ferb's room and jumped in through the window, not even bottering to open it first. The Diablo's of the two boys were already starting to move. Perry snatched both toys out of the boys beds and tossed them through the broken window onto the lawn. When he saw Phineas was about to wake up, Perry quickly jumped into the closet.

"Ferb, can you quiet down a little"? Phineas asked.

Outside Perry could hear the Diablo's beginning their rampage. His owners were not safe here. Phineas and Ferb also noticed the noise. Both boys were wide awake now and walked towards the window. And while Ferb remained as emotionless as ever, Phineas looked horrified at what he saw outside.

"Ferb… are those the Little Diablo's?"

For a brief moment Perry considered running up to his owners and pull them away from the window, even if it meant his cover would be blown. But fortunately, that was not necessary, because in the master bedroom, the commotion outside had awoken Linda and Lawrence too. From his hiding place, Perry saw that the door of Phineas and Ferb's bedroom flung open and Linda came running in.

"Boys, get away from the window now!"

"Mom, what is going on?" Phineas asked before Linda grabbed his arm. "No time now, come to the panic room! Your dad will wake up Candace. As Linda dragged her sons towards the basement, Phineas noticed Perry's and his pillow were gone.

"Wait, where's Perry?", but Linda was too panicked to hear him. When they were gone, Perry opened the closet and stepped out, but tripped over something on the closet's floor. It was the pocket-dimension cube he had seen Phineas and Ferb use earlier today. Perry carefully picked it up and carried it with him to the broken window. When he looked outside he could understand why Linda had been in such a panic. Multiple Diablo robots were rampaging down the street now, with several OWCA agents, including Pinky, desperately trying to stop them, using whatever they could find in the neighborhood as weapons. It didn't seem to do much good though. And almost as if the weather itself had been frightened by the Diablo attack, it had started to rain.

Perry quickly looked at the cube in his hand again, and remembered Phineas words. _"And it is still less than 0,001% full. Imagine how much you could put in here Ferb"._

That was when the idea hit him. He quickly pushed the button on the side of the cube and just like earlier that day it opened up, and the small, black vortex came out of it. Perry however tweaked the button further, making the vortex larger than Phineas had done. When he deemed it large enough he jumped out the window onto his hovercar, flew towards the first two Diablo's; those of Phineas and Ferb. When he was close enough Perry leaped off his hovercar towards the Diablo's, holding the pocket-dimension cube in front of him with the vortex in front. Before the Diablo's knew what hit them, they were engulfed by the black vortex and sucked into the cube.

Another Diablo came his way. Perry carefully dodged it's shots and waited till the evil toy was close enough. Then he used the same technique again, trapping this Diablo inside the cube as well. At this point Pinky noticed Perry and ran up to him, followed by a fourth Diablo. When Pinky noticed his pursuer, he quickly tossed a trash can in front of him. The Diablo stepped on it and tripped, allowing Perry to capture him.

Four Diablo's down, but there were still hundreds of them to go. Even if the cube could hold them all, capturing them this way would take way too long. If only there was a way to round them up faster.

Unless….

Perry quickly chattered something to Pinky, who nodded and contacted Monogram. Perry himself climbed back onto his hovercar. If he played this right, he could save Danville from both the Diablo's and Matto's evil (though silly) plan.

* * *

Professor Matto had already climbed to a platform near the top of the tv tower when the Diablo-invasion began. Matto was just as caught off guard by this turn of events as the citizens of Danville.

"Mamma Mia, what the heck is this?". He quickly reached for his bag, which besides the Tornado-ioner also contained his laptop, and accessed the website of the Evil Scientists Online Community. After loggin into his account, he clicked the '_Evil schemes currently being executed_' tab. What he found there was something he had definitely not expected.

"Drakken! Impossible, he's not bright enough to pull off a scheme of this magnitude. And if he is, well, too bad for him. Danville will be mine".

He put his laptop away again and took out his ioner. Deciding to start with Danville's western suburbs, he began to push and dial the buttons on the ioner and pretty soon a small tornado began to materialize in front of the tv tower. At the same time it began to rain here too.

"Is even Madre Natura against me now?" he muttered. The rain came pouring down fast, making the platform dangerously slippery. But Matto was unwilling to give up now. He made the tornado even larger, and then send it towards the first suburb. The first part of his plan worked perfectly. The tornado rushed down the streets, sweeping up one car after another. Once he had collected 10, Matto steered the tornado towards Danville Canyon, planning to dump the cars there. That was where his plan went wrong, because the Tornado had only barely left the suburb, or it collided midair with two Diablo's, sending both the robots and the cars crashing down into the street. The tornado itself was deactivated as a result. And to make matters worse, the crash had caught the attention of other Diablo's. At least five of them immediately flew towards the tv-tower.

"Merda!" Matto cursed as the Diablo's ganged up on him. The first two already aimed their energy canons at the Italian professor, who had no place to run, when they were suddenly shot down from behind and fell from the sky. Behind them Matto now noticed Perry approaching he tv tower in his hovercar, followed by two Diablo's who kept firing their weapons at him, but Perry dodged every shot and the Diablo's only hit their fellow Diablo's in front of the tv tower instead. Two more were taken down this way, leaving only 1. Perry flew straight towards this last Diablo, while simultaneously allowing the Diablo's behind him to catch up with him. For a second it seemed he was planning to ram the Diablo, but at the last moment Perry steered sharply to the right and narrowly missed the Diablo. His two pursuers however did crash into the Diablo, and all three of them fell to the ground. Perry stopped the hovercar in front of the platform and jumped onto it.

"The Platypus! You came to stop me? Does this mean you consider my plan more evil than Drakkens'?" Matto actually seemed touched at this thought. Perry however quickly shattered Matto's dream by shaking his head.

"No! Then stop wasting my time!". But Perry had no intention to do that either. He jumped toward Matto and kicked the mad scientist to the ground. Matto dropped his ioner and it slid towards the edge of the platform. Perry quickly grabbed it before it could fall.

"Stupido asino! Ehm, I mean Platypus. Give that back!" Matto shouted. He wanted to run towards Perry, but forgot how slippery the platform had become because of the rain. He slipped and fell backwards, hitting his head against the tv tower. It knocked him out cold. Perry quickly contacted Monogram again.

"Backup agent Perry. All agents are ready for your plan".

Perry gave him a thumbs up as a sign the plan could start now. He then activated the Tornado-ioner and summoned another tornado, even larger than the one Matto had created, however Perry kept his Tornado well off the ground. Now he would just have to wait.

He didn't have to wait for long. Within 2 minutes OWCA agents approached the tv tower from all sides on their own hovercars and jetpacks, followed by dozens if not hundreds of Diablo's. The sky was literally turned red. Perry made the tornado even larger, while he simultaneously activated the pocket-dimension cube besides him with his foot. He would only get one shot at this.

When they were within inches of the TV tower, all agents steered their vehicles down to the ground to get out of the tornado's path. Immediately, Perry steered the Tornado towards the Diablo's. Some saw it coming and tried to fly away, but too late. In mere seconds the Tornado made a full lap around the TV tower, sucking up every Diablo it encountered. When Perry was sure he got them all, he steered the tornado towards himself, or more precisely towards the pocket-dimension cube. Inside the Tornado he saw flashes of energy weapons being fired, but none got out. The Diablo's only ended up shooting each other. With great effort Perry managed to connect the tip of the Tornado with the vortex, which was now at maximum capacity. Once the two made contact, the entire tornado along with all the Diablo's it had gathered was sucked inside.

Perry let go of the Ioner and dropped to his knees. It was still raining, but the sky that had been red with Diablo's was now black again. It was over, at least for Danville. From the ground the other agents cheered and shared high fives.

Perry carefully picked up the cube. A red light was blinking on one side of it, no doubt indicating it was full.

"Thank you Phineas and Ferb" Perry thought. He looked at the unconscious Matto. "And in a way, thank you too Matto". Perry picked up the ioner again, and smashed it to pieces on the platform. At least Matto would not be using this invention for evil anymore. He saw no need to arrest Matto though; the mad scientist was harmless now and there was still much to do.

This was going to be a long night indeed.

* * *

The following morning the Flynn-Fletchers finally dared to leave the panic room again, and when they did they were greeted by a chatter from Perry. He had only recently returned home.

"Hey, there you are Perry!" Phineas cheered as he hugged his pet. Ferb also joined in on the hug.

Linda carefully walked up the stairs and opened the door, then signaled her family it was safe to come up. She turned on the tv. All channels only broadcasted their own reportas bout lasts nights' Diablo attack. The news currently showed footage of Dr. Drakken and his mooks being carried away by the police, as the reporter informed the Diablo's had been deactivated worldwide.

Lawrence made a quick inspection through the house, but aside from the broken window in Phineas and Ferb's room and some damage done to the fence around the backyard, the Flynn-Fletcher house had withstood the Diablo attack without any real damage. Not everybody in Danville had been that lucky though. It would be a busy day for insurance companies, and a few busy months for construction companies.

Linda hugged Ferb. "Ferb honey, I'm sorry that this had to happen on your birthday. I'm afraid there will be no celebration today".

Ferb showed no emotions as usual, but Phineas could sense his stepbrother was sad. He gestured him to follow him upstairs to their bedroom. He carried Perry along as well. Once upstairs, Phineas put Perry down and reached under his bed. Perry walked over to the closet, and quickly put the pocket-dimension cube back inside. Last night he had taken it to OWCA headquarters, and after news reached them that the command tower controlling the Diablo's had been disabled, they emptied it to get rid of the Diablo's which had reverted back to being harmless toys again. When Perry turned his attention back to the boys, he saw Phineas handing Ferb a small giftbox, wrapped in purple paper and tied with a green ribbon.

"I wanted to give you this during the birthday party this afternoon, but considering the circumstances."

Ferb immediately opened it. Inside was a wallet, but no ordinary wallet, because when Ferb opened it, it unfolded in to a large, leather toolbox with all sorts of tools inside.

"There you go Ferb. An original fold-up toolbox. Keep it with you at all times, you never know when you might need it".

Ferb folded the toolbox up again and put it in his pocket, then he pulled Phineas towards him and gave him a big hug. Perry smiled; they might not be related by blood, but they were as close as real brothers. Perhaps even closer. If only there was something Perry could do to give Ferb a great birthday despite the Diablo attack.

Fortunately for Perry, he didn't have to do anything to achieve that. Because that afternoon, a van stopped in front of the Flynn-Fletcher house and a man Perry had never seen before, but who somehow still seemed familiar, stepped out. Linda answered the door when the man rang the doorbell.

"Mrs. Flynn?" the man asked. His voice also had something familiar to Perry. Could it be….?

Linda confirmed she was indeed the woman the man was looking for.

"Congratulation ma'am. You and your family have won an all inclusive vacation to Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando Florida. You can leave immediately".

Linda was flabbergasted. She couldn't remember she had even participated in a competition lately, but when the man insisted she had really won, she quickly ran inside to tell her family. Perry remained behind in the hallway. He looked up at the strange man, who looked down to him and winked. And suddenly Perry recognized him; it was Carl, wearing one of his disguises. Perry greeted him with his chatter.

"Alright, you saw through me.". Carl bucked so he could talk to Perry at eye level. "But if you're wondering why the OWCA is doing this… well, it's easier to construct a new agent's lair when the owners of the house he lives in are away for a while don't you think?"

Now Perry was the one lost for words (by lack of a better term). Did Carl just say new agent? And lair?

"You better go to OWCA headquarters Perry. Monogram is waiting for you" Carl said. Then he had to resume his role since Linda returned.

* * *

An hour later Perry found himself at OWCA headquarters again. He was now standing in the main auditorium. On the wall to his right was the OWCA wall of fame with pictures of famous old agents. The chairs in the auditorium were filled with all agents and back up agents of the OWCA, and in front of Perry stood Major Francis Monogram, with a brand new fedora in his hands.

"Perry the Platypus. In light of your recent act of saving the Tristate area from a robot invasion, as well as completing your original mission at the same time, it is with great honor that I hereby promote you to full agent status. Welcome to the team of the OWCA's main division of the Tristate Area, where you shall henceforth be known as…. Agent P"

With these words Monogram place the fedora on Perry's head. Behind him Perry heard the other agents applaud. Monogram saluted him and Perry saluted back.

"The last agent who used that title was by far the best agent our organization ever had" Monogram continued while he quickly cast a look at the wall of fame. More particularly at the picture of a white Beagle wearing, wearing glasses and a red bowtie. "And I'm sure you will be a great agent too. Soon we will assign you your own personal nemesis."

The ceremony didn't last much longer than that since Perry had to return home before his family would miss him.

* * *

Two days later Perry was in a hotel room in Florida. He and his owners had just returned from another trip to the amusement park. For Ferb this was turning out to be the best birthday ever.

And while back home Perry's new lair would be under construction right now, and the OWCA would find him a worthy opponent to pair up with, Perry could hardly wait to start his new life as official secret agent.

"But please… no more robot invasions" he thought. But then again, what were the chances of something like that happening again?


End file.
